wapfandomcom-20200214-history
Jesse Teixeira
Jesse Logan Teixeira(born March 7th, 1971)was a Repubican Congressman from West Virginia from 2001-2011. Teixeira was most noted in his early political days for bringing dough back to West Virginia. However, his late political days brought his career to an end. It started with a Presidential Election Bid and ended with a Scandal. Early Life And Education Jesse Logan Teixeira was born on March 7th, 1971 at United Hospital Center in Clarksburg, West Virginia to Jenine and Larry Teixeira. His mother was the City Clerk and his father the City Mayor. Both parents were Republicans. As a boy, Jesse was raised in a catholic family and therefore attended Private Schools. He attended St. Marys Elementary, Notre Dame Middle, and Notre Dame High Schools. He graduated in the top 10 percent of his class, was Prom King, and played Soccer and Lacrosse. He attended West Virginia University where he obtained Masters Degrees in Finance and Architecture a minor in Pre-Law. He would marry his high school sweetheart Julie Clarke on June 25th, 1995. On June 23rd, 1999, there only child Christopher Logan was born. Political Career In 1990, he was elected the first Republican Mayor in Clarksburg History. He carried more than 90 percent of the vote. As Mayor, he brought many prominent businesses to what was once a dying downtown. The Marriott Hotel opened up in the former Waldo Hotel. The Waldomore house became the Clarksburg Museum. The John W. Davis Federal Building was demolished and replaced by a Federal Courthouse and Plaza. The Harrison County Courthouse recieved a makeover and the new City Hall was built at 222 West Main Street. The Nathan Goff Building became the site of more than 100 law and accounting offices. The Union Bank Building would house Chase Bank and on the West Chase Tower, the Stonewall Jackson Hotel. Many other Banks including BB&T, City, Valley One, Bank One, Huntington, and Bank of America would open in downtown. Huntington Bank would establish its HQ there. He also brought the downtown Gardens, a new parking garage and assisted Senator Robert Byrd with the constructions of the Robert C. Byrd High School, FBI Fingerprint Complex, and downtown FBI Center. He also worked to reopen the Rose Garden Theatre. During his tenure as Mayor, Clarksburg's Population went from 17,000 to 35,000 citizens, making it the 4th largest city in the state. In 2000, he ran against Mollohan for Congress. He would be elected by a 53-47 margin. He is currently serving his sixth term in the United States House of Representatives. He has carried at least 81% of the vote in all of his elections. House Career When elected in 1990 he immediately sat on the education board. He served on the education committee until 1994 when he became the Committee Chair for Economy. He also served on the Energy Committee from 1999-2004. He would remain the Economy Chair until 2009 when he decided to step down to give another house member a chance. On July 17th, 2011, Congressman Teixeira was voted Speaker of the House! As a voting congressman, he has been pictured as very liberal on key social issues and conservative on economic issues. His voting record leads back to his District which is very liberally social and conservative in economics. He has been depicted as a voter for his people and not himself. He refers to the constitution often. He was also a key member during the September 11th, 2001 attacks. At that time he proposed bills to ease economic tensions in the U.S. He was also a spoken supporter for the war in Iraq and a strong supporter of President George W. Bush and Vice President Richard Cheney. He made many mistakes including an endorsement to a democrat at the beginning of his campaign for president. He quickly retracted that. Beginning Late In August Teixeira was quick to fix his problems. He apologized to several leaders, swung towards the republican issues and even motioned to remove his own bill from the house of representatives. Presidential Campaign 2012 On July 3rd, 2011, Teixeira announced that he would seek the Presidency for 2012. He immediately got to work tackling the issues of economy, education, gun rights, gay marriage, abortion, and illegal immigration. Congressman Teixeira was quickly underfire. He made many mistakes including an endorsement to a democrat at the beginning of his campaign. He quickly retracted that. Beginning Late In August Teixeira was quick to fix his problems. He apologized to several leaders, swung towards the republican issues and even motioned to remove his own bill from the house of representatives. He would lead surging in the first polls. Scandal and An End to an Era In September of 2011, reports surfaced that Congressman Teixeira plagerized speeches from the 2008 McCain Campaign. Those Reports were confirmed days later. Teixeira's approvals dove down, his popularity among republicans disinigrated, many House Democrats called for his resignition. After numerous apologies and much campaigning, congressman Teixeira Resigned on November 12, 2011. e retired in Peace.